It can be difficult to attach objects to concrete surfaces such as concrete walls floors, ceilings or other structural surfaces without having to drill holes to insert a concrete anchor, screw, nail, or other fastening device. Even if holes are drilled into concrete, it can be difficult to ensure that the anchor, screw, nail or other fastener remains securely affixed to the concrete structure.
The embodiments disclosed herein are directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.